This invention relates to an antenna fixing method and an antenna fixing device, and more particularly to a construction in which an external thread portion of an antenna holder is connected to an internal thread portion of an antenna holder-receiving member provided on an antenna guide, and in this condition the antenna is mounted on and fixed to a casing, and after the fixing, the antenna can be removed from a body box member by disconnecting the antenna holder from the antenna holder-receiving member by loosing the threads.
A portable terminal equipment, such as a portable cellular telephone and a PHS (Personal Handyphone System), is equipped with an antenna. For mounting this antenna on the portable terminal equipment, a first step is to beforehand fix an antenna holder-receiving member to a body box member. A second step is to insert an antenna body, having an antenna holder integrally connected thereto, into the antenna holder-receiving member. A third step is to screw and connect the antenna holder to an internal thread portion of the antenna holder-receiving member. Thus, this mounting operation is carried out by the three steps.
However, in the above operation, the assembling operation is effected on the body box member, and the operation for inserting the antenna body into the antenna holder-receiving member and the operation for threadedly connecting the antenna holder to the antenna holder-receiving member are not suited for an automated operation, and therefore there has been encountered a problem that the time, required for assembling the portable cellular telephone, can not be reduced.
FIG. 4 is an exploded, perspective view explanatory of a conventional antenna mounting-fixing method. In FIG. 4, in an assembling operation, first, an antenna holder-receiving member 5, having an antenna guide 8 and an antenna terminal 6 connected thereto, is received in a predetermined position in a lower casing 3. In FIG. 4, for showing the assembled condition, although the antenna holder-receiving member 5 is shown as slightly floating relative to the lower casing 3, the antenna holder-receiving member 5 is finally held in intimate contact with the lower casing 3, so that a hole in the antenna holder-receiving member 5 communicates with an antenna body passage hole 7. Thereafter, an upper casing 9 is attached, and the antenna holder-receiving member is held between the lower casing 3 and the upper casing 9, thereby fixing it.
On the other hand, outside the lower casing 3, there is prepared an antenna body 1 passing through an antenna holder 2, and this is introduced into the antenna body passage hole 7, and is guided to the antenna holder-receiving member 5 mounted within the lower casing 3.
Thereafter, an external thread portion, formed on the antenna holder 2, is connected to an internal thread portion, formed on the antenna holder-receiving member 5, through a washer 4. By dosing so, the antenna is mounted and fixed.
However, when the antenna body 1 is bent or broken from some cause while the user uses the portable cellular telephone, the antenna body 1 need to be exchanged. In order to simplify the exchanging operation as much as possible, there has been used, as a method of exchanging the antenna body 1, a standard exchanging method in which the antenna holder 2 is rotated by the use of a special tool so as to loosen the threads, and the antenna body 1, together with the antenna holder 2, is disconnected from the antenna holder-receiving member 5, and a new antenna body 1, having an antenna holder 2 attached thereto, is passed through the antenna holder-receiving member 5, and the antenna holder 2 is rotated to be threadedly connected to the antenna holder-receiving member 5, thereby effecting the mounting operation. This exchanging operation method has already been substantially a standard operation method in the industry, and there has been encountered a problem that it is difficult to change the above conventional structure.